


Trust Your "Instincts"

by LadyKalan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/LadyKalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There, now I'm assuming there was a fight?" The tired creature weakly nods. "Is it still going on?" Nod. "Is Candela there?" Nod. "Were they okay when you left?" Shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's a wet, cold, rainy, afternoon. Team Instinct's leader is napping on the couch, curled up with a newly hatched Weedle. Minus the light patter of rain, everything is quite, still, and peaceful.

At least until there's a thud on the door.

The noise jolts Spark awake, and he falls off the couch. It happens again, more forcefully, as if the person outside is trying to break the door down. Warily, Spark opens the door with Jolteon close behind. To their surprise it's a Vaporeon on the other side. A badly beaten Vaporeon. Blanche's Vaporeon.

"Rainer?! What are you- How did- No, first get in here." Spark scoops up the injured Pokémon and heads to his first aid station. He puts bandages on Rainer's face, one for each claw mark, and then gauzes its tail, which was bitten, and is badly swollen.

"There, now I'm assuming there was a fight?" The tired creature weakly nods. "Is it still going on?" Nod. "Is Candela there?" Nod. "Were they okay when you left?" Shake. "Are you okay enough to take me there?" Nod. "Thank you. I'll get my team and then we'll go. And good job on making it here, I know Blanche is proud of you." Rainer relaxes for the first time since it's shown up. Spark pats its head and goes into another room.

He steps back out two minutes later, with a bulky bag, another first aid kit, and some crackers. "Alright, you'll have to lead the way. Sparky, let's go!" With a Vaporeon close in front, and a Jolteon close behind, the young leader ran to the battle, ignoring the uneasiness in his gut.

. . .

When Spark arrives he is greeted with a scene of destruction. Blanche's lab has been split in half, and is smoking. Water and fire type Pokémon are scattered across the street, fainted or close to it. And around the bend are Candela and Blanche, crouched on the floor with Team Plasma standing over them. "Give up, ... lost. If you ... help for ... friend, free ... Pokémon. ... we're not moving." While he's too far away to hear the whole conversation, it's obvious to Spark what Plasma is after. 

Before he approaches them, he notices a Kadabra from the corner of his eye. Spark walks up to it silently, flashes a familiar smile, and hands it three crackers. "Hey, I think I'll need your help again, can I count on you?" It takes the treats, and nods its head. "Thank you." The Kadabra's eyes glow yellow before it teleports away.

"Okay, here we go." 

Spark and Jolteon charge towards the grunts. They're careful not to make noise until they're close, and then, "Thunderbolt!" The Plasma trainers barely get out of range in time. Rainer runs straight over to Blanche, who's lying perfectly still in Candela's arms. "Spark!" The relief in her voice is unmistakable, as the final Team leader enters the fight.

"Sorry I'm late," Spark jokes, hoping his worry isn't plastered to his face. "Better late than never," Candela forces a smile. "Is Blanche-" the smile disappears. "Breathing, but barely. Plasma has a Gyarados with Hydro Pump. Blanche jumped in front of one so Rainer could get you." Spark nods, hands Candela the first aid kit, sets down the crackers, and stands up.

"Oh, so Instinct's leader is here now?" A Plasma grunt slowly walks forward, taunting all the way. "How desperate can you get?! What could mister meme lord even do to us? Peck us to death with your army of Pidgey? Just give up now, we don't want to hurt you. Release your Pokémon and we'll go."

Spark chuckles, "you don't want to hurt us? You beat Blanche so bad they're barely breathing, and you don't want to hurt us? Save it for someone you can fool." Another grunt steps forward, "but wouldn't that be you? Are you of all people really saying that the dab-for-everything idiot leader of Instinct, can't be fooled?"

"SHUT. UP." Spark's voice booms. Everyone, including Candela, are shocked into complete stillness. As Spark open his bag, he starts to snicker, then chuckle, then laugh. It's not his usual sun filled laugh, the infectious snortle that most know him for. Instead, it's a dry laugh. A classic "haha," but without a note of humor in it.

When he looks up, the grunts unconsciously step back, shivers of terror run down their spines. Spark is smiling, but not a normal smile. Like his laugh there is no humor, no happiness, not a drop of emotion. It's a smile that, not only bores through your sole, but also tears a chunk out of it. It's a smile that signals bad things will happen if you don't run. It's a smile that Spark tries hard to hid.

It's the smile of a psychopath that's snapped.

"Candela," Spark's voice is so monotone that she can't help but feel scared. "You might want to back up for this, I'll try to hold back a little." Without a thought, she grabs Blanche and runs to the other end of the street, not sure what to expect.

Spark cracks his knuckles, and picks up his first Pokéball. "Now then," the young leader smirks, and to the grunts, it's at if his eyes glow yellow, "shall we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spark throws the ball and a Raichu pops out, glaring at the grunts with seemingly glowing eyes. "A Raichu?! Since when have you had one of those?" A grunt runs up, and sends out her Graveler. "Since before Team Instinct," comes the curt reply.

The Raichu leaps into the air, spins into a ball, and shoots straight at the Graveler. "Defense Curl," the rock crosses its arms and prepares to take the hit. Raichu's tail smacks it across the face, causing the Graveler to fly sideways. It struggles to stand for a moment, but faints anyway. "Hey! That was my strongest Pokémon," the grunt runs towards her rock creature, all interest in fighting gone. 

"So your Raichu has Brick Break huh? Fine, then let's try this." Another grunt steps forward, he sends out two Mankey. "Both of you, use Karate Chop!" The Mankey rush forward, running in zigzag patterns. Spark's Jolteon runs up to join Raichu, eyes glowing, and the two simply stand there, waiting. "What wrong mister team leader? Too stumped to make a move?!" 

The Mankey each hit a Pokémon. The moment they do Raichu cries out, and Jolteon emits an energy pulse. The Mankey are pushed back and stumble quite a bit. The electric duo attack twice in a row. The Mankey try to dodge, but the range of the attacks are too wide. The first wave knocks them over, the second wave knocks them out. "Hey, no fair!" The boy picks up his Pokémon and takes a few steps back.

The final grunt steps up. The unofficial leader of the group, she crosses her arms and smirks. "Disarming Voice and Stored Power. Apart their power is laughable, but together they do decent damage. The fact that you aren't telling them which moves to use is making it too hard to figure out how to attack. I would say that you're letting them 'follow their instincts', but all of your eyes were glowing yellow at one point in these battles. You're using telepathy, but with what Pokémon?" Spark shrugs, "who knows, I'm certainly not telling." From the corner of his eye, he can see the Kadabra move from behind a tree, to behind a building, not wanting to risk being spotted. The grunt huffs and flicks a ball out. 

It's the Gyarados. 

"Earthquake!" Raichu steps on Jolteon and jumps up. Jolteon hops on top of Raichu and jumps higher. The two Pokémon continuously use each other to climb higher and higher until the earthquake subsides. Once it starts to wind down they both shoot lightning at the water monster. The grunt laughs. "Thunder? We can dodge that no problem." Spark smirks. "You seem to be forgetting," Gyarados moves to the side, but is hit with explosive force anyway, "that it's been raining all day." When the dust and smoke fades away, the Gyarados is revealed, passed out on the ground.

The grunt grinds her teeth, "it's not over yet!" She chucks out one last ball. It's a Dragonite. "We got special permission from Zinzolin, to use these guys to make you give up. So this fight isn't over unless this big boy is taken out! Now, Dragon Pulse!" The pair of Pokémon should be able to dodge such a move. Sadly the constant jumping from before has left them tired and slow. The energy wave hits them both, knocking out whatever strength they had left. "Raichu, Sparky, enough, you can come back."

Spark reaches into his bag, face giving away nothing, expression unchanging. He pulls out five balls, and throws them at the dragon. All of the grunts start laughing. "Wahaha, you think that will do anything to a Dragonite?! How desperate can you get?" Not suspecting any tricks, the Dragonite doesn't move, satisfied with showing how little it cares for the spheres coming towards itself. At the last moment, the Pokéballs open, and Spark sprints to where Candela is. Five Electrode spring out of the balls, eyes glowing, ribbons tied around each, and they immediately detonate at point blank range from the Dragonite. 

As the dust settles, a fainted dragon is revealed. The five Electrode are barely conscious, but they're hanging on. The focus stashes tied around each of them disintegrate. "Great job guys, you've earned a rest." Spark shouts to them from across the road. Once they're back in their balls, he packs up his bag, and approaches the grunts. Too terrified to moved, they shake silently as he looks at them. Spark smiles his emotionless smile. "Do not ever, challenge us again." The grunts run off screaming.

It takes a few deep breath before Spark is able to smile normally again. The Kadabra teleports in front of him, waiting. "Thanks for your help, you can have the rest of them." The yellow creature grabs the bag of crackers and teleports away.

"Um Spark?" Candela is hesitant, unsure about how to talk to this new Spark, "are you okay?" The young man blushes, realizing she's seen everything, "oh yeah I'm good. I saw how beat up Blanche was, and I kinda just, lost it. Sorry to worry you." She smiles, relieved, and slaps him on the back. "Who said I was worried, I'm just peeved that you stole all the fun." Spark snorts in his usual way, "sorry to disappoint you. Is Blanche alright?"

Rainer bumps into Spark, and rubs against his leg. "I'm fine now, thank you. My lab has been better though." The most stoic of the leaders limps over to the other two; already calculating the cost of repairing the lab, versus tearing it down and starting from scratch. Candela and Spark both laugh at the faraway look in Blanche's eyes. "For now, let's go to my house to rest and eat, yeah?"

"Woo hoo! Party at Candela's place!" Spark sets off running, excited to eat a famous Candela cooked meal. Blanche chuckles softly, "he never changes does he?" Candela helps Blanche stay balanced, but freezes at their question. Spark's humorless smile flashes in her mind. She ignores it and chuckles as well, "no, I guess he doesn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Marvin D. Tensuan for the story idea! And a huge thanks to everyone else for reading. Due let me know what you think. Is it awesome? Horrible? Nerve wrenching? Scary? Would read another story if I wrote it? Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
